


Sunday in the Park with Kids

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be done.  A short little parenting piece, in honour of the birth of Mister Jack William Boyd.  Everyone's been ranting about the possibility of Monaboyd kids, so... I thought I'd jump to be the first.  Thanks to <a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/"><b>rawiyaparand</b></a> for squeeing me into writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday in the Park with Kids

     It was a beautiful day in St. James Park. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The babies were... oh, shit.

     "Dominic, darling. Your son is crying."

     "Billy, dear. That is not my son. That is your son."

     "It is _not_ my son! My son is perfectly well behaved."

     "That is a distinct Glasgwegian scream I hear."

     At this point, several passerbys, mostly female, were frowning at them intently as they pushed matching navy blue prams side by side down the path. At least one thing was certain--_one_ of the babies was crying. "All right, Dommeh. Only one thing for it." Billy sighed, halted in the middle of the path, and leaned forward, peering over the path. "Ha! I knew it! _Your_ child, oh love of mine, is crying."

     Dom bit his lip and frowned at Billy in what he hoped was an adorable and endearing manner before leaning down to unharness and scoop the screaming infant out of its pram. "Um... Bills... could you...?" Billy sighed as Dom held his son at arms length and shook his head, but took the baby from him, carefully supporting its head as he hoisted the child onto his shoulder.

     "Rockaby babeh in the tree tops, when tha wend blows, tha cradle will rock..." Dom beamed with his best grin as Billy rocked the two month year old in the middle of the path, holding both prams steady now as he watched his lover soothe his child. The previously annoyed females, predictably, had now lifted their frowns and were cooing from afar a the handsome man on the path, in front of whom Dom stepped protectively as Billy finished his song, lowering the child carefully into his seat before they continued on.

     "Thank you, darling," Dom mumbled under his breath, and Billy grinned in a way that was meant only for him.

     "I swear to God, Dominic. When you suggested that Ali and Evi do the whole surrogate mother thing for us, I almost think you meant them to _raise_ the children as well..."

     "Love, you know I want to do my part as much as the next bloke. It's just, you know... this would be the part you're good at."

     Billy rolled his eyes as the path sloped downward and turned to raise an eyebrow at Dom. "And what would be the part _you're_ good at, lover?"

     "Oh, you know. The anal sex," Dom replied, looking perfectly cheery and nonplussed. Billy rolled his eyes and shifted Jack's pram to his outside hand, reaching to squeeze Dom's hand quickly as they rounded a large oak tree.

     "That you are, love. Though now I think I understand why people who are particularly talented in such areas were not necessarily gifted with the talent to birth babies, in addition," he commented. Dom frowned, but it was all in good fun, and Billy's smile as they continued down the path told him everything he needed to know.

     "They'll be 13 before you know it, sweetheart. Then we'll see who's guiding them down the football pitch," Dom retorted, pretending to be annoyed, and Billy just laughed.

     "I'm looking forward to it, Dommeh. Though they're not techincally related, so... I'm leaving it up to you to keep your son's hormones in check when his natural genetic inclinations prompt him to put the moves on mine."

     Dom burst out laughing, and swung an arm around Billy's waist, squeezing him with no regard for the public place. But that was just how Dom was, and Billy secretly never really minded. Secretely, he loved it. "Biily Boyd, I cannot _wait_ for that moment." Dom grinned, and the sun shone, and the birds chirped. And even the babies, for once, gave them a moment's peace. Yeah, that day would be interesting, but... they had a long way to go. And every minute would be worth it.


End file.
